In recent years, next generation wireless communication technologies have been studied in order to achieve higher speed and larger capacity in wireless communication, in a wireless communication system such as a mobile phone system (cellular system). For example, a communication standard called long term evolution (LTE) and a communication standard called LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) which is based on an LTE wireless communication technology have been proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) which is a standard organization.
In such a wireless communication system, for example, a plurality of wireless communications may be performed by one wireless terminal. Examples of the plurality of wireless communications are different types of wireless communications, and the examples thereof include LTE communication and wireless local area network (LAN). In this case, for example, circuits respectively corresponding to the plurality of wireless communications are provided together in one wireless terminal. This situation is referred to as, for example, In-device coexistence (IDC).
In addition, a technology for suppressing the number of uplink transmissions by multiplexing an uplink control signal and a data signal are known.